Hoping For
by kachilee07
Summary: Andy's not exactly thrilled to celebrate her birthday, but Kendall's got other plans. One shot for the lovely birthday girl, Tokala!


**Author's Note: So this little piece right here is for the birthday girl, Tokala! Sorry it's so fluffy and cheesy...but that's pretty much the extent of what I can do. :P**

**Btw - if you haven't, go check out her work because it is AMAZING!**

**Happy birthday lovely! I hope your day is WONDERFUL! *hugs***

* * *

"Kendall, I thought we agreed nothing big or extravagant," you said, a frown marring your face as you boarded the private jet, followed by your boyfriend. The tall blond's hand rested on your lower back, guiding you to your seats. He shot you a quick grin as he took his seat across from you.

"If it were up to you we wouldn't be celebrating at all," he said. You gave him a pointed look.

"Well it hasn't been the best couple of days…" Kendall interrupted you.

"Yeah but it's your birthday, Andy. You really didn't expect me to do nothing, now did you?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No. But I thought that's why we agreed on nothing extravagant. _This_," you emphasized, gesturing around the cabin. "Isn't exactly simple."

Kendall just shrugged, causing you to sigh.

"Oh just relax and go with it, Andy. Most women would kill to be whisked away for their birthday."

"Yeah well I'm not most women," you retorted, irritation creeping up at his statement. Kendall just continued to grin, his eyes never leaving your face.

"That you aren't," he agreed. "But that's why I love you."

You narrowed your eyes at him. "Oh don't pull that charming crap on me and think that it excuses all of this. I swear you better not be planning anything else, Schmidt," you threatened. His smirk widened, making you groan. "What the hell are you planning?"

"Absolutely nothing," he said. The huge grin on his face just made you more nervous.

"Kendall…," you started, but he held a hand up at you.

"Relax, Andy. Enjoy the ride."

You opened your mouth to protest once more, but the look on his face stopped you. Sighing loudly, you crossed your arms and turned to look out the window.

It wasn't that you were ungrateful. It's just exactly like what you'd said; it had been a hard few days. And you just weren't in any type of mood to celebrate your birthday with some huge bash. In fact, you would have preferred to just let the day pass without any acknowledgement. But Kendall would have never allowed that.

He was a romantic and loved to spoil you. Both of you were so busy with your own careers, that it made it difficult to see each other. It was rare to spend more than a day together. Kendall had not only cleared his schedule, he'd arranged for you to take the time off too before whisking you away.

You knew he had only the best intentions. Softening a little, you turned back to him, giving him a small smile. He returned the gesture and reached across the gap between you to take your hand in his own.

"Love you, Andy," he said, pressing a kiss to the back of your hand before dropping it and winking at you. You couldn't help it, you gave a small laugh at that.

"Despite your sneaky ways, I love you too," you replied.

When the plane landed you were surprised to find yourself in a tropical setting. Noticing your questioning glance, Kendall shrugged before simply stating, "I know you like the beach."

Within an hour you were settled in your private cabin on what seemed to be a deserted beach. Of course, you knew that wasn't true. Off in the distance you could spot a few more cabins, each evenly spaced out. As you took in the view, you slapped Kendall on the arm, berating him for going overboard. He just grinned once more, reminding you that there was still more to come.

The next few days were spent lounging around in front of the water. You were surprised to see that even after only a couple days you were already starting to look tan. Despite this, Kendall still managed to stay the same pale color, making you laugh.

The morning of your birthday, you were awoken by the feel of Kendall's lips pressing light kisses across your face. Your eyes fluttered open, focusing in on the intense green irises in front of you.

"Morning," you said sleepily. His lips curved before pressing another soft peck on your nose.

"Morning birthday girl," he replied. You started to groan, but his mouth quickly came down on yours, the groan of annoyance changing into a moan. His hand cupped the back of your neck, thumb running in small circles as he pulled you closer. When your lungs began screaming for air, you pulled back, albeit reluctantly. Kendall still held you close, his forehead resting against yours, your mouths a breath apart.

"I don't want to hear any complaining today," he said. "This is your day, and I'm gonna prove to you how special it and you are."

Your heart fluttered at the look he gave you. Despite the soft gaze, you saw the determination in his eyes. Knowing that you couldn't argue, and unable to help yourself, you smiled at him.

"Well then, guess I can't argue with that," you murmured to him. You leaned forward slightly, just far enough to reattach your lips.

Kendall wrapped his other arm around your waist, pulling you so you were flush against his body. His lips traveled across your jaw, down your neck, nipping at the skin lightly.

"Why don't I start now?" he said lowly against your skin.

* * *

"Kendall! I told you not to go overboard!" you whispered harshly at him. He scooted your chair in and sat down opposite of you across from the table. He had reserved a private room in the island's upscale restaurant, making sure that everything was taken care of. You glanced around you, feeling completely out of place in the fancy setting.

"What, this?" he questioned, gesturing carelessly around the room. "It's not overboard! I just booked a room so we could have some privacy, that's all."

You raised an eyebrow at him. "Privacy? On an exclusive island?" you asked dryly. Kendall just gave you an innocent grin and shrugged.

"Sounded like a good idea to me."

You huffed out a breath, ready to object when his hand stopped you. He reached across the table and grabbed your hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Don't argue with me, Andy. Just go with it."

You opened your mouth to speak, but thought better of it. Kendall had gone to great lengths to make this day special for you. After you'd finally made it out of bed, he'd arranged for a late breakfast on the porch of your cabin. Later he'd taken you out on the boat. The two of your spent the afternoon water skiing and tubing before heading back to lounge around on the sand some more.

You took a deep breath and nodded at him. "You're right. It's been a wonderful day. Thank you," you acknowledged.

He smiled largely at you before picking up his menu. "Alright, what looks good?"

* * *

Later on that night you went for a walk on the beach. The stars were out, twinkling brightly above your heads. Kendall's arm was slung over your shoulders, keeping you close to him. Your hand was lifted up, intertwined with his. You were quiet, the crashing of the waves onto the shore the only sound.

"Thank you, Kendall," you said softly, breaking the silence between you. He stopped walking to look down at you, an eyebrow raised in question. "For doing all of this for me. I know I made a big deal about wanting you to _not_ make a big deal out of my birthday. And I haven't exactly been the easiest to get along with for the past few days or so…," you trailed off slightly before redirecting yourself. "But anyways, thank you, for being so wonderful and for doing this for me," you finished.

Kendall smiled down at you, a hand coming up to cup your cheek."You've been having a rough time, and I knew you'd react the way you did. That's the woman I fell in love with. But I just wanted to do something for you, something you'd remember."

You grinned at him. "Mission accomplished."

A secretive look appeared on his face. "Not quite," he said, breaking away from you. You looked at him, a quizzical expression on your face as you watched him search through his pockets. He pulled out a flat rectangular box and handed it to you. "I didn't give you your gift yet."

"Kendall, you've already done too much," you protested weakly. He shushed you.

"Open it."

You took off the lid and saw a key resting in the box. Your gaze lifted to meet his, an eyebrow raised.

"It's a key to my house," he stated.

"Is this…"

"I want you to move in with me," he explained, cutting you off. Your gaze shifted back and forth between the key and your boyfriend. "I know we both have crazy careers, and if you don't want to live in my place we can live in yours. Or we can find a whole new place together. All I know is that I'm tired of not being able to see you all the time. And at the end of the day, I want it to be you I come home to, not an empty house."

Your eyes welled up slightly at that. This was a huge step for the two of you. And to be honest, it kind of scared you. But as Kendall spoke, you felt your emotions start to bubble over, in the good way. You took a deep breath and nodded at him.

"Okay," was all you said.

He grinned down at you, his mouth swooping down to capture your lips in a sweet kiss. Before you could take it further, he was pulling away, searching his pockets once more.

"One more thing," he said, pulling out a square box. Your eyes widened as he got down on one knee. "I spent a good long while thinking about asking you to move in with me. But the more I thought about it, the more ridiculous it sounded. You see, I don't want to just live with you, Andy. I want to marry you. Have kids with you. Make a life with you."

"Kendall…," you started, your voice weak. He shook his head and continued on.

"I love you. Everything about you. I know it's going to be hard. But we've made it this far. And I know there's no one else I'd rather have by my side than you. So what do you say, Andy? Marry me?"

You stared down at him, your mind and heart reeling. It surprised you how calm you actually were right now, and just how sure you felt. Grinning, you nodded once more at him.

"You better hope that ring's gonna fit," you responded.

"That's a yes, right?"

"Oh hell yes it is!"

Kendall laughed and let out a relieved sigh. He stood up and slipped the ring on your finger. "Perfect fit," he murmured right before leaning down to kiss you once more.

"I love you," you said to him. He grinned down at you, matching your own expression.

"I love you too, Andy."

"I hope you know what you got yourself into. You're stuck with me now, Schmidt," you said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"That was just what I was hoping for."


End file.
